


Truth

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [151]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: :any chance of a CS, how emmas secret in the echo caves should've gone, with an understanding neal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

The ground shook with each passing secret. With that of Hook having feelings for her, her mother wanting another child, and her father never being able to leave the island. It was all very overwhelming to say in the least, and she couldn’t help but wish she had longer to process each of these secrets that seemed to be weighing down on her soul.

She felt slightly betrayed by her parents. She had just found her family, yet it seemed as if was to be torn apart once more. And she was grateful to the pirate for helping her father, despite the cost that came with it. It wasn’t fair. For a family so keen on having their happy endings, she couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever get their own.

And her mother’s secret had hurt her. She knew Snow didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but it did. The logical part of her knew that if her parents had been able to raise her, then she probably have ended up with several siblings. But that wasn’t what it felt like; it felt like her mother wanted a replacement child. A do-over in which she could right all the wrongs that happened with Emma. A child who wasn’t the Saviour; who didn’t have magic nor was the reason their family was in a constant state of turmoil. It was like every single person who ever told her she wasn’t enough as she grew up was telling her all at once. Weren’t mothers supposed to love their children unconditionally? Because it certainly didn’t feel like that at the moment.

Emma wasn’t even sure what to process of Hook’s feelings for her. She had known he had cared about her to an extent, and it didn’t help that she had kissed him earlier, despite it being a one-time thing. She didn’t have time for these feelings right now; all that mattered was getting Henry back.

But to do so, they needed to free Neal; which meant she needed to share a secret of her own. She walked across the ledge, toward her once-lover, and ran right up to him.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, masking all her emotions.

“Yeah. But Henry-” Neal said, defeatedly, and Emma cut him off.

“It’s okay. We’re going to get him. But first I need to get you out of here,” she stood, raising her sword. She swung at the cage, trying to break it with force but it didn’t seem to work.

“Emma, Emma! EMMA!” Neal shouted, “You know this isn’t how this works.” She sighed and leaned down in front of him, “It’s okay; you can tell me anything”

She took a deep breath, and sighed, “When I heard you might be here; that you might still be alive, I know I should have been happy, but I wasn’t. I was terrified. I didn’t understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York; from the instant you stepped back into my life I knew. I knew I never stopped loving you. You were my first love Neal. But the person I was twelve years ago is long gone. She died the moment you left her alone with those watches. I’m not the same person anymore, and I can never be that same person again. For God’s sake, Neal; you were engaged less than a few days ago. You were perfectly fine marrying another woman if I didn’t step back into your life. Hell, the only reason you broke up with her is because she kidnapped our son. You didn’t believe me when I could tell there was something off about her, thinking I was just a jealous ex. No one believed me but my son. So even though I think I will always carry a torch for you, it’s a torch for what we once had, and not what I want once more. And maybe I might move on one day,” her eyes flickered at Hook, “But it won’t ever be with you again.”

And with her secret, the cage began to dissolve with magic, but that wasn’t what either of them were looking at. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but he simply nodded as he fell forward.

“I’m sorry,” he told her softly, “For everything. I could have handled it better. I could have run off and not sent you to jail, or I could have stayed and told you the truth. I can’t justify my actions. But I respect you and your decision, so I hope you can still see me as a friend from here on out.”

She nodded silently, as she helped him back to where the group was. Her mother eyed her curiously, and from the echo in the cave, she figured she heard all of it. Her father looked peeved at the fact that he finally knew why Emma was sent to jail, and Hook had a small smile on his face.

But she didn’t have time to think of any of that now; all that mattered was Henry.


End file.
